In using camera to detect the relative position of a vehicle in a lane, an issue arises when one is changing lanes without any use of the turn indicators. A lane keeping system that does not detect or react to lane changes can provide an undesirable torque feedback during such a lane change. The behavior of the camera during a lane change is now described. As the vehicle drifts out of a lane, the distance calculated for the center of the vehicle to the center of the lane becomes larger. The lane keeping system could provide a torque to the steering system proportional to the distance. As the vehicle continues to drift, at some point the camera starts to pick up the new lane markers and transitions to the new lane markers. When this event happens (i.e. drift to left), the former left marker now becomes a right marker measurement. Thus, there is a discontinuity in the calculation of where vehicle is with respect to the lane center when the camera switches to the new lane markers. This discontinuity can cause an abrupt pull in effect toward the center of the next lane which can be undesirable.